The Beginning Lyndon Williams
by ATLAS.5
Summary: The story of a transgenic living in a modern-day world with his five brothers which used to be six. 'The Beginning' has two sides to the story; another one by the female protagonist, Amelia O'Connor
1. Preface

_This is the preface to the story my sister and I wrote called…_

'The Beginning'

If there was anything I envied it would be my bothers' inexplicable ability to move on so quickly. It's almost been five years since the death of my brother Keith yet the hole drilled by his loss still hadn't been completely covered yet. No matter how much you try to occupy yourself, memories always finds a way back into you.

Losing Keith was like misplacing the beat to the human heart. It was agony to bear at first but with the help of my other brothers I manage to endure.

The best of my kind had been there to shoulder some of the pain I bear, to help me day by day before I convince them that I was strong enough. The worst they did was trying with their whole might to take the place of Keith.

Try as they may no one can ever in the slightest do what Keith could do, make me whole again…

[Please review!! So I can see if I should continue writing :] Thanks and hope you like it! ATLAS.5]


	2. Unforeseen

I spin the glass bottle letting it spin like merry-go-rounds. The liquor that once filled the glass bottle did nothing to assuage the pain that bore through my chest. It never seems to cease; the pain, even after five years. Keith's death would never stop to traumatize me for the reason that everything I do added fuel to anguish. It envied me that my brother would dispose of such loss but maybe I'm always seeing what I wanted to see, perhaps they were just suffering like I was as if their torment was better cloaked then mine. I looked adjacent to me where my two brothers had started to bicker on who was going to get the next sets of drinks. I enjoyed their blithe character-Austin and Rick's.

Alex stared at the spinning bottle on the much abused bar table. Nothing ever seemed to break his compose face...nothing. But when I concentrated harder I could see little hints of where my brother's death had marked his veiled face. Henry lost in the bickering of Austin and Rick looked just as untroubled. I admired my brothers but with one as a late the loss seemed to devour the whole feeling of affection I had left. I couldn't get closer to my brothers; afraid that when I do they'll just slip away from me like what Keith did.

I gazed at the clock that hung on top of the bar's door. Each and every hour seemed to welcome new bar comers.

I looked at my four siblings who nodded. I grabbed my leather coat off the spine of the seat and went in the car park. Our spare sits were instantaneously filled by a gang of bikies.

The night was lugubrious and drizzling. Nasty looking gangs eyed our movement as we made our way back into our black hummer. I thanked my leather jacket that made me look a bit tougher. I kept walking with my brother, ignoring their blatant plan. It was obvious what this sort of people were thinking. If it wasn't for Henry's brawny stature they would've assaulted us without hesitation. It appeared that they decided to go for it; surely one brawny physique couldn't hurt them; how wrong they were.

"Nice car," remarked one member of the gang. They started to close in on us. It seemed typical that humans find the need to surround their victim before attacking; I didn't know whether that was an attacking approach or just a move to petrify. One more mental note to myself: humans always find the security when fighting as a group like this one. Its huge number certainly thrilled them. The beefy, obese one came closer than the rest; leader.

"Evening, gentlemen, we take interest in your car," informed the leader who took quite a long time to make the sentence sound really formal.

"So?" Rick asked deliberately rude. It surprised the leader that my brother dared to ask him with that tone- a tone of apathy.

"Well... we want it," replied the leader, his voice supposedly menacing. He drew out a metal gun and pointed it alarmingly close to Rick's chest. At this point of time bystanders were already grouping around us. Rick put his palm up.

"You, smart mouth give us the keys," the alpha barked pointing at Rick. Rick looked at me uncertainly.

"I don't have it," replied Rick showing his jacket pockets.

"Who has it?" the beefy man said his eyes blazing. It appeared that this human's short fuse was already worn. The car had of no value to me but I wasn't the only one in this brotherhood. If I was to risk a brawl surely I would be no different from this soul. But this mortal was just like us; having no hesitation to kill, I didn't even like the way he poke the barrel of the gun on my brothers searching for his prize. His gang reluctantly searched Henry; afraid that any moment he might rebuff and crush their cranium under his competent hands. I couldn't take it. If Keith was here he would've taken a lighter path but he isn't.

"There's no need for that," I voiced; they faced me puffing their chest and showing off their well-developed pectorals. It pleased them how their group certainly won in size but soldiers like me know better than to judge an enemy by size.

"What you did you say?" spoke the leader. I repeated my last sentence for his benefit. He didn't seem to like my attempt at helping him. He placed the gun to my chest, directly at it. I fought the impulse of knocking this guy over, a broken body part merely hurt. They didn't seem to give up searching for the keys in my pocket. It felt awfully uncomfortable having six pairs of hands searching me. After their impetuses search they found their fruit.

Couldn't be more modest, the alpha shook the key in front of my face supposedly challenging or bantering. It's been years since we had a fight with human beings and to be honest they were just as good as punching bags; their swing wasn't more than a slightest nudged. I would've let it go if it wasn't for my brothers' positions. They came closer to me making a straight line beside me; I was appalled a fight waited. Since I was in the middle of the line it had always been a tradition to step forward and informed the enemy of the attack.

"Gentlemen, I request that you give back the keys," I requested.

"Or what?" mocked the leader clearly enjoying the start of this fight. I sighed.

"Wouldn't it be better if you were to buy your own car, instead of stealing others?" The gang put their head back and laughed.

"Last chance, give it," I put my palm out but got spitted instead. Henry moved forward shielding me from the gang.

"Need a little protection do you?" the leader insulted. Although his face was nearly composed, I could easily smell adrenaline pulsing in his veins. But he stood his ground, rounding all of his twelve mates beside him. My brothers stood ready, waiting for the assault. The gang had spit in essence every swearing word in history before poking Henry in the chest. I pushed Henry out of the way; what brother would let someone poke their siblings?

The skinniest picked up his courage and poked me. That was all we got; spitting and prodding until Austin tackled the skinny one. Rick went back into action following the lead of his brother's tempers. Alex showed more skill in fighting doing appropriate expertise in finishing four on his own. I was left in the middle until a change of air hit me from the back. I turned around seeing a flying fist in slow motion.

With ease, I grabbed the fist and twisted it, letting the unfortunate human kneeling in pain. I saw the rest of my brothers combating with proficiency letting their unknowledgeable adversary crumple on the road. I snatched the key from the feeble hands of the leader harshly.

"You're not so tough now, hey?" I heard Rick said. It felt comical that he didn't assault them anymore but it was an unfair win; human versus trained transgenics. I gazed around the astonished eyes of human beings. Did I see a trace of fear in their eyes?


	3. Unforeseen II

I close the distance between me and the car, opening the lock manually.

I gazed at the long road through the windshield. The night had turned beautiful; bright stars and a full moon. The forest that hung on every side of the highway glinted when the moon reflected it's luminosity at the foliage's dew.

At the back Rick and Austin were sharing their fight events' details while Henry looked outside the tinted window. I look ahead staring at white rectangles that lay straight on the black road. I turned my head around to my driver's window and opened it. The breeze was fresh and unscented like the smell of first light. I drove faster over speed limit towards the endless highway.

I felt sick, a cause of drinking so many liquor. I stopped the car at the side of the road when I decided not to endanger any human beings who would actually drive at this time. "You can drive can't you?" I asked Alex. He nodded opening his door to change seats. How many times did I plan to follow Alex's non-drinking attitude? I opened the door ignoring the stress from the back surely they knew what effect drinking did to transgenics bodies. At least it was better than human's lung failure.

I went to the other side of the car. Just as I was one foot in the passenger car I turned around. I expected seeing nothing but endless roads; I was erroneous. I stared at it, it stared back. Looking back at me were the softest hazel colored eyes I've ever seen. She sent me into the flashbacks of Keith's eyes. I thought that no one could be well compatible with Keith's gentle face and eyes. I was wrong. This one oddly was better in many ways. Not a full second had passed.

Her face was ellipse-shaped set with long, yielding chocolate-brown curls as hair. Her face was beautiful in an atypical kind of way. Her features were sharp, straight and faultless. I looked at the whole of her face again, this time looking for surgery marks. I could find none. She looked at me with a peculiar expression as if she saw straight through me. I had always been a close book so why does it seem that this unexceptional human girl is reading me without difficulty? She looked at me like she knew what I was going through, her hazel eyes so warm and consoling. It was peculiar how calm I felt, I never want the feeling to end but someone was calling me.

"Lyndon? You're coming' in?" Alex said bending in the passenger sit. I looked at him slightly annoyed. I turned my back to him looking for the girl. She wasn't their either was the car she came in. I scanned the roads that now were untouched. Was she a mirage cast up by my intoxicated mind? Angry at how many liquor I drank, I went in the car.

"Are you okay? Lyndon?" asked Alex nudging me softly; the bickering at the back stopped.

"Hmm? Yeah I'm fine," I asked bemused. He was unconvinced but let it go. All I could think about was that girl. _How_ _peculiar, _I thought.

"So the girl was attractive, huh?" Alex said finding another subject. The squabbling at the back started again. I didn't feel the need to pay attention at what the argument was about.

"What?" I said trying to pay attention to the road. I hate it how observant Alex could be. The air changed again. This time the wind carried the scent of blood and petrol, no longer the clean scent. My siblings head snapped up, all looking at me. All eyes eager to find out what it was. I nodded my head. Alex made an abrupt u-turn and made his way to the direction. It was late at night where no people were on the road, he pressed hard on the gas pedal, accelerating. In a couple of minute's time he stopped at our destination. It wasn't the destination itself that got him using the brakes; it was what's in front of us.


	4. Unforeseen III

Before me was a collision. My brothers hurriedly went out the vehicle's door.

There were two cars and one truck involved. The truck seemed as if it had skidded to the side of the highway. The truck collided with the huge tree. The truck driver had gotten out of the truck, leaning on its huge wheels for support and holding his bloodied hand to his head.

"Are you okay sir?"Alex inquired.

"No, all of my body parts are sore and my head hurts, all I'm seeing are blurs," the man in farmer's shirt and faded jeans replied.

"Well considering the others there," Henry said pointing at the smashed white Beatle and the overturned white BMW, "I say you're just fine," Henry finished.

I looked at the smashed car. The driver had his head on the airbags of his steering wheel. I listened close for any signs of life from the guy in the steering wheel. I heard faint beatings but it wasn't coming from the owner of the Beatle. Forlornly he was gone.

There was a white car further down the road, upside down. Unlike the other car, this car I knew. I could hear the faint heartbeat. I walked closer to the overturned car. Just as I was about arms range of the BMW, I noticed a man laying a few meters away.

Glass shattered around him. I heard his weak heartbeat though this wasn't the beat I heard. I didn't notice Alex, who was right next to me.

"I'll take care of this one," he said kneeling beside the man. The way his hands move expertly around the battered body made me certain that guy was in good hands. While his hands move around the young man's body in a doctorly way, his head urge me to take care of the other heartbeat that now came to my attention.

I closed the distance between me and the car. Bending, I looked through the shattered window. There was a girl with yielding chocolate-brown curls. I used my hand to get rid of the last bit of glass that poked through the frame of the window before I carefully reached out and pulled her out through the window. Through my hastiness, I forgot the seatbelt that restrained her shoulders and stomach.

Quickly, I kneeled on the road. I insert my body until my waist was on the window's frame. Softly, I pulled her seat belt out from the socket. Releasing her body from the belt, her whole body leaned on my shoulder. Carefully, I hugged her and slid us out of the car. I glided out with her, letting my back graze on the shattered glass while she lay on top of me.

The glass felt nothing against my durable skin. All I could feel and smell was the heat her body gave and the sweet woman fragrance though there was a little edge of men's perfume that clung on to her.

I sat up and let her body smoothly to the road where I was sure no glass was crushed there. Her body and face was turned to the ground. With the gentlest nudge I turned her to face me and brushed her hair out of her face. I found myself wide eyed. I saw the most angelic face even though it was covered with cuts and bruises. How clichéd does that sounds.

"Are you okay?" I asked. _What a stupid question I_ thought.

Her eyes slowly opened and I realize why everything about her seems familiar. Her eyes had said it all. She was the same girl who I saw before, whose eyes were the softest. I felt the sudden impulse of wanting to save her. _How strange, I didn't even_ _know this stranger._

Her eyes then closed. She couldn't be dead; I don't want her to be dead; but who gives what I wanted. I gripped her tighter. Fortunately I could still hear her weak pulse and her shallow breathing. If that wasn't the case, I would've found the last transgenic doctor and bring her to them. _Again, how uncanny._

'_So human Lyndon,' the soldier in me accused, 'you're pathetic,' he continued. _

'_How long does it take for the ambulance to get here?_'I thought ignoring the soldier in my head.Austin had already dialed 911 and the ambulance's siren was in the distance. Yet there was no guarantee that the fragile body in my arms would last until that time-consuming ambulance got here. I shot a glance at Alex who was working extremely hard in keeping that guy alive. He got the worst end of the stick compared to his girlfriend, if she was actually his girlfriend. I looked at her pale face.

_Was pale her usual color tone_ _or was it the lost of blood?_ The last three words made my body react badly. That was one of the reasons Keith died. I clenched my teeth together and forced the memory out of my head. My plain white t-shirt was drenched in blood. I looked at the dress she was wearing. I can't see one spot where blood did not color her dress.

I was just at the point of carrying her and bringing her to the hospital myself, when the ambulance arrived. What good timing. I never had been that happy when ambulance came. This time was different, I felt contented. Though the feeling was all drained when I felt her body started to cool, her beat getting slower, her breath barely audible to my genetic ears. I got up with her in a fluid motion, careful not to hurt any of her body parts. The paramedics saw me and jogged to the back of their van, opened their door and brought the stretcher out.

Another ambulance van was parked next to the first one. I saw Alex carried the guy like how a man carries a woman in a movie scene. I would in point of fact laugh if the case wasn't so life threatening. I only realize my brothers when I put the girl down on the firm mattress of the bed. Henry smiled and Rick and Austin put their thumbs up.

I laid the girl on the firm mattress gently. She stirred like she was finally in pain. I held her non-responsive hand not letting it go.

"Is she your girlfriend?" the fatter of the two paramedics inquired. Before I could respond to that question the heart monitor beeped a flat tone. I looked at it appalled, how was that possible? I moved out of the way letting the two paramedics work.

They resuscitated her for what seemed eternity until the heart monitor draw out steady rhythms. I looked at her pale face, incensed that I couldn't do anything for this human being. As if I needed anymore loss in this dreadfully long life of mine. The skinny paramedic looked at me with such empathy; I flinched away from his look. The fat one mirrored his partner's look. She was steady so why were they looking at me like that?

"Are you her boyfriend?" the skinny one asked. _Did it matter?_ He took my long silence as 'yes.'

"Well... umm. What's your blood type?" He's asking my blood type now.

"Why?"I asked.

"Your girlfriend needs a blood transfusion and at the sanatorium that type of blood is rare, so what's your blood type?"

I studied her blood for a moment. Before my head could register everything I blurted out my blood type that was identical to hers. The paramedic scrutinizef me, before finally risking taking my blood. I would usually rebuff to anyone that wants my blood but this case was different. For her living sake I'll give anything, do anything. Again, how peculiar. I think it was against the rules to get someone's red liquid without testing whether it was particularly safe but desperate time's calls for desperate measures and this two men were ready to risk it.

The fatter one came back later from the van with a red box that had blood bank sprawled on both sides of the oblong container. Alex stood beside me at that instant making me slightly jumped.

"I-I'll take it from here," stammered Alex.

"What? Why?" said the paramedics in unison.

"Well I used to be a paramedic and doing a single transfusion won't hurt, right?" lied Alex. He didn't used to be a paramedic; he used to be a doctor. The two men looked at each other musing. Tonight they broke so many protocols, breaching one more couldn't hurt.

"Okay," the fat one agreed looking at the girl. Alex moved me inside the ambulance and swiftly jammed the needle in my shoulder where the only small opening was made for fueling purpose. The only reason why Alex would actually volunteer was collateral damage. I mean those two men would have been aghast that a single needle couldn't penetrate my skin or how fast I can transfuse. Alex worked silently while I gazed at the red substance pouring into the plastic, translucent bag.

Eleven bags will suffice and although I would've never come to regret it, my head was beginning to spin which was dangerously weird for a transgenic. The paramedic took the bag at the order of Alex. It amazed me that her colour started to darkened to her normal colour. Before I knew it, I was checking her more than apt.

It never seemed to cease- my attraction for her; no matter how much I convinced myself I didn't know her. I persuaded myself that I was falling for her looks like any other male would do however that wasn't true. Looks doesn't usually guarantee the person's personality but to me, her personality's more attractive than her face-which humanly was impossible. The sound of her heart beat stopped my train of thoughts.

It was strong and steady like the monitor showed. The paramedics looked as enthralled as a blind man looking at the world for the first time. I concentrated my lenses close to her neck. The deep gashes on it began to heal. Luckily for collateral damage no human actually saw the cut. The paramedics began to move her stretcher inside the van slowly. The thinnest one looked at me smiling. I nodded in return. In two weeks time the girl would be good as new.

"Would you like to come with us, I mean I'm sure if she wakes up, she wants to see a familiar face," the scrawny man said. He had no idea how appeasing that sounds. But I had to face reality; I didn't know her and she didn't know me though that could be remedied... I thought of ten thousand reasons to be with this stranger. However I had to face the facts, sadly I shook my head. The paramedic nodded and went to the driver's sit.

The rest of my brothers went into the hummer, leaving the truck driver and a cadaver behind. I gazed at the accident scene one more time then went into the car.

[The reason why there are so many "Unforeseen" chapters is because all three are meant to be one chapter. But because it was too long I had to divide them. Sorry…but enjoy anyways! Atlas5]


End file.
